Master of Chefs
by Justabitofademon
Summary: The new most popular cook show all over the world needs a new judge, and guess who's the judge by surprise! Who knew she could cook?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! So...this series was inspired by...MASTER CHEF! I'm in virginia, writing and posting this on my mom's phone, so...Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 1:**

"*sigh*" Everyone's talking about the new show. 'Oh who's going to be the new judge?' 'It's so awesome' or something like that. It's annoying, but even as student council president, I can't shut them up after school.

"...Misaki!"

"Hmm?"

"I've been calling you for about 5 minutes now" I faced the always happy pigtailed Sakura.

"Oh...sorry"

"I was saying that while you were gone, the dude in a suit asked for you"

"Yeah he had a scary aroma...and smelled like pasta" Shizuko added.

I shuddered at the thought of that creepy man even saying my name...

"And Usui saw everything" I muttered a couple of curses under my breath.

"Every since we admitted that we were dating, he started ahowing his caring side way too much"

"I know! It's so cute!"

"...and annoying" I sprinted off to Maid Latte and as usual Usui was there, with a more over-possessive aura than usual.

"You okay?" I asked and he looked at me, intertwined his fingers with mine.

"Yeah..." He said, leaving me blushing enormously.

"Usui...I'll be fine"

"You sure?"

"I'm literally in my house Usui"

"Fine...good night Misa~chan"

"Good night" I locked the door and turned around.

"Ah! Mom what are you doing!?"

"What do you mean?"

"That's the guy from school!"

"Oh...Misaki?" He took off his hat. I gasped.

"Y-your chef Ramon!"

"Indeed I am. Your mother informed me of your secret cooking abilities...so I have decided...you are the new judge of Master of Chefs"


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2! 0.0**

"W-what? Mom! Those cooking skills were a secret! I prefer to be known as the person who sets fire to everything!"

"It'll be fine! Plus Takumi will see you can cook after all! I feel bad not telling him!"

"Mom!"

"Fine fine. He'll see it anyways."

"Wait! Chef Ramon...isn't the show start tomorrow?"

"Yes."

"Ugh. Fine I'll do it."

"Good. Now I'll pick you up at school tomorrow, along with some clothes. People probably think you can't cook but, you'll be showing your knowledge on food on the show, sooo...See ya tomorrow." He said leaving me tottally shocked. How am I going to explainthis to anyone?

"Misaki?"

"Yes?"

"You have to go to the main office, it's urgent. Here's your homework, it's fine if you don't complete it." She said winking.

"Thank you sensei"

"I know it isn't allowed, but run!"

I got to the office just to see Chef Ramon. I should've known.

"Here change into this."

"Okay..." Luckily, I dont have work today so it should be fine.

I put on the clothing and looked in the bathroom mirror. It was a black spaghetti strap, black leggings, a gray sweater that became longer at the back, a belt and black boot heels. It was plain, but pretty. I quickly put up my hair in a messy bun and put a little eyeliner on. Then I rushed back to Chef Ramon that was already inside the limo.

"And action..." It was 6 o'clock and we finally are starting the show.

"Starting the new season off, we have 11 competitors who are willing to push themselves to become the Master of the Chefs. As usual, every week, one person is to be kicked out of the competition, remaining the last chef in 16 weeks." Chef Ramon started off.

"We have Olivia Granger, a 24 year old waitress, Kei Hiyoshirin, 31, chef at Seal Hotel, Misuri Miamo, 19, poker player, Kuuga Akiyama, 23, butler, Yuri Masomatu, 30, teacher, Mayu Koeda, 26, gardener, Anna Maru, 23, grocery clerk, Miku Satou, 21, magician, Shinji Shin, 29, barber, Taro Inisaro, 25, baker, and Rin Sakae, 20, resturant chef" Chef Ren said.

"Today we also have a new judge. She is a secret chef, not many know she can cook. She is still young, a highschooler, but one of the best chefs in the world, going in the worldwide cooking challenge for adults and won 1st place at 6 years old, we welcome Misaki Ayuzawa!"

I walked through the large two doors to see more than 2 people, but 4.

"Also welcome our sub judge chefs, Sebastian Roberts and Takumi Usui!" WHAT?! I walked up to all the judges, ending up in the middle and looked the person by Chef Ramon and realized they weren't kidding. I shook my head and smiled, I mean I can't make a whole show on TV so...I already know what's waiting for me after the show ends. Wait...he must've left early too...

"Today we're having a theme that's quite easy if you think about it. Care to explain the challenges today Misaki?"

"Of course. Pick up your boxes."

"Ugh..." I hear the competitors say. Only one said "Nice" and it was Shinji Shin.

"Today we have a raspberry theme. In your boxes are raspberries, raspberry vinegar, raspberry food coloring, and

raspberry whole fruit powder but here's the catch...you have to make a drink. And not what a five year old would make like putting crushed raspberries into water and calling it done."

"An 25 minutes on the clock now! Get your ingredients!" Sebastian yelled to them. He turned to me "What a five year old would make?" He asked chuckling.

"Well, who knows? I did that once. I made them home-made rasberry water since I was grounded and they wanted me to cook."

"Wouldn't they be knocked out of the competition though?" I turned to Usui who was chuckling. I just shrugged.

"15 minutes left on the clock. Misaki, Sebastian check on the competitiors." We went down the stairs and went to the first table.

"So Olivia, what are you making?" Sebastian asked.

"A raspberry drink"

"Well, of course you are. More details?" I asked.

"I'm making raspberries give flavor to the water along with lime"

"She's doing exactly what I said not to do, but okay..." I whispered to Sebastian while he grinned.

We walked on to the 2nd table. "So...Kei, what are you making?

"I am making Raspberry and lemonade iced tea."

"Isn't it Raspberry and rum iced tea?" I asked.

"Well, yes but I'm alterring it so all the judges an have it"

"Well good luck to you"

"Misuri, what are you making?"

"I'm making a raspberry, coconut, and ginger shake"

"Okay. Good luck."

"Kuuga?"

"I'm making a non-alcoholic mojito"

"Good luck."

"Yuri?"

"I'm making raspberry lime soda"

"Are you going to have enough time to cool it?"

"I just put it into the freezer."

"Good luck."

"That's almost the same thing as Olivia" Sebastian told me.

"Well, let's see who does it better." I told him.

We went through the rest of the competitors, until we got to the last competitor.

"It smells like alcohol here" I told Sebastian.

"Rin? What are you making?"

"I am making my sharona." I looked at Sebastian and vice-versa.

"You obviously understand that only 2 out of 5 judges can drink my sharona, right? I mean you have the ginger beer and rum on the table." I said, kinda disapponted.

"Yes, I understand that."

"So why...?"

"It's the only drink I know how to make with rapsberries."

"Okay well good luck to you" Sebastian said.

"He is so screwed..." I whispered to him and he smiled.

We walked up back to where the judges were standing. "You guys smell like alcohol" Chef Ramon said.

"Rin is making an alcoholic drink for us"

"Oh my #*$* ^!# god" Ramon exclaimed and Chef Ren facepalmed.

We tasted the drinks and a couple of them were either too sweet or too sour or too just meh. Here's the last person, Rin.

"So, Rin what have you made for us?" Ren asked.

"I have made a my shorana."

"It smells like alcohol"

"Well, there is rum and ginger beer in it."

"Oh my god! Three of the judges can't drink this Rin!"

"Well, it's legal with an adults permission."

"No it's not! You need to be 21 to drink alcohol!"

"..." He tried it.

"It has amazing taste, but it's such a shame that you don't pay attention." Then Ramon tried it.

"It's fine but the alcohol's way too strong and it takes out the flavor of the raspberries a lot." Rin nodded. I walked up since I was an official judge.

"I'm sorry, but I can't have this Rin." He nodded.

"You need to pay attention to your audience. I mean, you're trying to serve me alcohol."

"..."

"...But...the look is astonishing. It looks like it would overflow even though it won't. The mint leaf on top completes the look all together. The smell...mmm...I would make this drink just to drink it. Though your table smelled with alcohol, this has just enough smell to make it pleasurable, combined by the sweet smell of raspberries, this is pretty well done."

"...T-thank you."

"See? I knew she would be a good judge." Ramon told to the open jawed judges while I smiled.

"Okay...We will discuss now." We disscussed for about 2 minutes and came up with the 2 winners and the one who's being kicked out.

"Okay...Miku and Rin...congrats! You guys are the new team captains for next week!" Sebastian exclaimed.

"Taro...I'm sorry but your drink was too...plain. You are not the Master of Chefs. Please leave your apron here." He walked up and took off his apron, on the verge of tears.

"..." I walked up to him and gave him a hug.

"Well, now all that's left is for you to challenge yourself harder and harder to venture farther and maybe you'll come back next year!" I told him.

"Yeah! I'll try harder and become better!"

"Now, who do you think will become the master of chefs Taro?"

"Rin."

"Okay...goodbye" I told him with a smile and he walked out the doors.

"Everyone else, please enjoy the rest of your week." Usui called out nd everyone left.

"Aaaand cut!" The camera man shouted.

"Okay. See ya guys next week?" Sebastian asked.

"Yeah."

"Of course!"

"...sure"

"Usui...let's go?" I looked at his dark aura.

We walked throught the doors hand in hand, while I was blushing. Once we got out I stupidly asked this question. "What's with the dark aura?"

"..."

"Usui..."

"..."

"*Sigh* Takumi?" He looked up and kissed me on the lips.

"What are you doing?" I asked. "Ohhhh...you're jealous...Why?"

"You hugged another man...and talked cheerfully with another."

"But we're dating! How can you be so stupid!?" I asked outraged.

"...sorry. I guess I just..."

"You're too protective!" I put my hand up to his cheek. "What are you thinking?" And I gave him a peck on the lips. "...idiot."

"...so you can cook?"

"No...Of course I can!" I said sarcastically.

"For me Misa-chan?"

"Yeah! Wait, no! I'm not cooking for you!"

"We'll see." Then he pulled me closer and we walked out of the building.

 **Yay! So...you like it? More reviews (love), faster updates! ~Justabitofademon**


End file.
